1 fan
by supernerd38
Summary: A little crack fic for some blogs on tumblr that I really like and chatted with during a live stream. This is a WendyXDamien crack fic so if you guys don't like them you still should read it!


**This fic is dedicated to askwendyassburger and ask-the-antichrist-damien from tumblr but unfortunately fanfiction won't let me use the links! and this is a crack fic so um *snort* lets do this!**

Wendy walked around the depths of hell she had lost track of how long she's been here. One second feels like an hour down here. She wondered around the depth's of hell everyday the flames and fire having no affect on her what so ever. Usually taking the course she was in now.

She walked up to the gates of a big huge cave like mansion. Casually strolling by the succubus who tried to marry chef and walking up in to the cave.

"I am the so-" Damien started to say but took one glance at Wendy and stopped.

"Oh it's only you" Damien said turning around and walking back to his throne/couch thing.

"Yes it's me who else visits you?" Wendy stated as Damien slumped back in to his chair flicking through channels.

"I don't know why you bother coming here everyday" Damien said harshly a little irritated it couldn't be some one else for a change. Secretly he has grown fond of Wendy and every time she visits. They had a son name Danny for Satan's sake! But seeing he is the son of Satan he must act this way.

"Are you not happy to see me?" Wendy asked her tone in voice a little saddened. Damien's eye's widened.

"No It's not that I don't enjoy your company, It's just..." Damien said trying to think of an excuse.

"You use to be my #1 fan remember? You still have that phone finger and sweater over there!" Wendy said pointing to a corner of the room. Damien snapped his fingers and in a flame they were gone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Damien said putting his hands behind his head slumping a little downer. Wendy used this time to scooch a little closer to Damien.

"Of course you don't" Wendy said sarcastically.

"Where's Danny anyway?" Wendy said looking around and up the stairs but no sight of him at all.

"With my dad and _Saddam_" Damien said coldly.

"Do tell what for?" Wendy said as Damien secretly and securely wrapped a hand around Wendy.

"Oh you know just to get to know his grandpa's a little better" Damien said getting really close to Wendy.

It was true Wendy and Damien had a thing for each other but they never clearly announced what they were. Either that or Damien was to afraid to commit.

Damien cupped her cheek. Both of them starring in to each other's eyes tenderly. Damien said starting to lean in slowly both his hands wrapped around Wendy.

Wendy leaned in as well still not shutting her eyes. Damien was about to seal the deal when Wendy turned around and Damien kissed her on the cheek.

"What?! Really?" Damien said frustrated as Wendy giggled.

"You never asked" Wendy said winking sitting on his lap. As Damien sighned.

"Miss Wendy Testaburger may I please have a kiss?" Damien said rolling his eyes.

"Mmmm No" Wendy said as Damien face palmed.

Wendy leaned in and kissed him on the lip for a split second as a smile formed on his face.

"Now let's go" Wendy said as Damien pulled her back down.

"Where not going anywhere Miss Testaburger" Damien said as he grabbed Wendy's face and started a intense make out session.

Wendy melted under Damien's touch at least she would have if fire affected her in this place.

Damien held a content smile on his face as the girl he loved very much sat on his lap gasping for air.

"Your cute when your needy" Damien said as Wendy punched him in the arm.

"You'd me more cuter with out that shirt" Wendy said with a smile on her face.

"Your wish is my command!" Damien said with a smirk as his shirt burnt up in flames.

Wendy stood and sat on his lap facing the t.v making Damien squirm.

"I haven't seen you squirm this much since a decade a go" Wendy said adjusting her self.

She quickly stood seeing the Antichrist displeased with her.

"Tease" Damien muttered on his breath as he stood.

"I know and let's go you promised we would try that new restaurant chef opened!" Wendy said walking out the door Damien following right behind.

"And stop starring at my Ass!" Wendy said as Damien smirked.

**Welp there you guys go hope you liked it! It was more of a rated T story then M. Ily wendy your #2 fan :D **


End file.
